


Bound to the Sea

by Unaccounted4



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood, Bondage, Cultists, Dead fish - Freeform, Dubious Consent, M/M, Mild Gore, Monster Rape, Porn With Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:48:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28892388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unaccounted4/pseuds/Unaccounted4
Summary: Private Detective Richard Alcott discovers being sacrificed to a mythical sea creature can go from bad to worse when instead of eating him, it decides he would make the perfect friend and companion.
Relationships: Human/Monster (Original Work), M/M - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	Bound to the Sea

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to let me know if I forgot any tags

Richard Alcott is a private detective hired to investigate the strange disappearances happening in an isolated coastal town.  
A relative of one of the missing persons who lives in the city had asked Alcott to find her daughter. A woman she lost contact with nearly a month ago and had nearly lost hope after a lackluster investigation by the local police.

Alcott had arrived in the town nearly a week ago and quickly learnt that his presence was unwanted.  
All the townsfolk he spoke with acted strange, everyone of them denying the young woman's existence. Some guess that she probably ran off with some lover to places unknown.  
He didn't give up though, the more and more he spoke to people, the more his suspicions grew, the people of this town were definitely hiding something…

A breakthrough happened after he managed to overhear a conversation between a couple men, discussing a "meeting" down by the coast in the old abandoned lighthouse.

Coming after dark Alcott spotted the two men. At least he guessed it was them. The heavy cloaks hid any distinguishing features he may have been able to spot under the light of the full moon.  
He kept to the tree line as he quietly crept after them. He was unable to hear anything they may have said because of the crash of waves against the rocks but luckily this also worked in his favour because they wouldn't be able to hear him either.

He waited a full 10 minutes before leaving the tree line and crossing the open space up the hill to the lighthouse, he didn't spot a lookout so assumed it to be safe.  
When he reached the door it was hard to determine if anyone was in the entry room due to the crashing waves but having not spotted any light coming from the room since the two men he followed first went in he decided to chance it.

As he guessed the room was empty, and eerily quiet compared to the loud ocean outside. Somehow muffling the sound more than one would expect for a seemingly abandoned building but he reasoned it was probably well built when it was originally done.

Alcott spent several minutes searching the place but the two men had disappeared. The stairs leading up were in horrible shape and had disintegrated in some parts, making it impossible to reach the top. Deciding there had to be some secret basement he made sure to perform a more thorough search this time.  
It was difficult but after deciding he could risk it he used his lighter to check the areas moonlight couldn't reach. Finally he spotted it, a door hidden by some rope and cloth hanging in front of it.

Behind the door he discovered that yes, it did indeed lead to a basement but stranger than that is it also connected to some deep winding tunnels. Alcott spent his time slowly making his way down, being careful to listen for any voices ahead of him.

It took awhile but finally the tunnel opened up into a larger cave system. Fires had been set up, lighting large portions of the area but still left large gaps of darkness around the space. Structures had been built, almost like pedestals and large statues were scattered around the place. Paintings and unrecognisable scripts had been drawn straight onto the cave walls. They depicted creatures with tentacles and limbs that weren't like any creature he had ever seen before.

What he at first had thought could have been a small group of people kidnapping the victims from town and doing who knows what to them had actually turned out to be much bigger. It almost looked like the entire town was down here. Coming and going from different tunnels leading to this place. Quickly he realised this had to be some kind of cult, several people were even preparing some kind of altar and praying before it.  
Alcott had become so horrifyingly fascinated by it all he hadn't noticed the footsteps coming from behind him down the basement passage.  
He was just deciding to look for another place to spy from when he was suddenly struck in the back of the head.  
When he gained his senses he had already been dragged out in front of the awaiting crowd and thrown to the floor.

"Look who's been sticking their nose where it don't belong." One of them jeered,  
He wasn't certain who, the cloaks and hood did a decent job hiding their faces. "Maybe we should teach him a lesson?"  
The crowd seemed to like this for they all chuckled and made appreciative sounds at the idea.  
Someone else spoke up, an older man by the sounds of his voice. "Wait! Don't you see this is a sign. The Gods have answered our pleas for a worthy sacrifice! Before this day we had none, but now, at our final hour, one has offered themselves to our cause."  
There was quick muttering amongst the group but it soon was decided that the man Alcott assumed to be some kind of priest, was right.  
Richard, after hearing the word sacrifice decided he wanted to be anywhere but there and hoping that the crowd was distracted, attempted to rush past them and back to the tunnel he came from. Not trying to worry about the fact he currently didn't know what tunnel he had entered through but deciding the risk was worth it.

He managed to dart through a small gap in the gathering around him, what he didn't count on was the thick wave of nausea that went through him after rising so quickly after suffering a head injury but he managed to pull through it. His little stunt might have even gotten him close to one of the tunnels if the nausea hadn't slowed him enough for one of the men who had been hovering over him previously to catch up enough to tackle him to the ground.  
His hands were wrenched back behind him. He tried to struggle under the man's grip but he was digging his knee into his spine using all his weight. Other members from the crowd were now joining in because he could feel several hands holding his legs down. Despite this he still tried to fight back, a hand grabbed a fistful of his hair and smacked his head into the ground, holding it there. Vaguely he heard someone order ropes to be brought and orders being given to the people present but Richard had become more distracted by the pain in his skull and focusing on breathing.

Finally the weights were lifted from him but it was only to discover that his hands had been quickly tied behind his back and his feet also had a length of rope securing them. The priest from earlier speaks again, giving orders to several of the crowd remaining and sealing his fate.  
"You three, take him and prepare him for the ceremony, the rest of you follow them and make sure he doesn't escape. We need him, the Gods must not be angered."

One of them, the large one that tackled him, grabs him by the back of his jacket and drags him along behind him. He yelled at them to release him, he struggled in their grip but all his efforts were answered by punches or kicks to his gut and head.  
They take him to a room that branches off from the main room they were just in. A table sits in the centre with various cabinets and bookcases placed around the room. Strange metal objects hang from the walls, iron cages are placed in dark corners and the whole place seems to scream 'torture chamber' to him.  
If it hadn't already, the old blood stains across the table would have confirmed it for him.

Again he renews his struggles but the small group present seems to find this amusing more than anything.  
Uncaring for his attempt they hold him down while another approaches with a needle. Freaking out he's yelling at them, cursing them out. Even with all his new cuts and bruises he lashes out and manages to bite one of the men holding him. He gets a solid hit to the face for it, blood slowly leaks from a small cut above his eye, the man must have had a ring he thinks groggily before he feels the needle get inserted in his neck.  
"Don't worry, you won't fall asleep, where would the fun be in that?" He pats him on the face. Richard can already feel his body slowing. "It's just a muscle relaxant, it's only to make our job easier and your time here.. more enjoyable." His grin tells him it will be anything but.

It gets harder and harder to shift his head, the people holding him start to let go but he can't even take the opportunity to flee again because his body has stopped listening to him. It gets to the point where he doesn't even think he could lift a finger let alone anything else. Slowly the three tasked with "preparing" him start to remove his binds. They position him lying flat on his back, one leaves and returns with what looks like scissors, he can only look at the ceiling but the cultists are 'kind' enough to hold it close to his view.  
Before he can figure out what they would want scissors for he can feel one remove his shoes and then the other starts cutting away at his clothes. A sense of fear starts to overtake him. Despite the relaxants his breaths start to become irregular and quick, no, not that. They can't be planning to do that to him.  
A couple of the cultists watching notice his discomfort and start to chuckle at him.  
"Calm down my friend." One of the cultists cutting his clothes and removing them tries to console him. "We are only preparing you for the next step in your journey. You will remain a virgin in our hands." Another adds in quietly. "Doesn't mean we can't have a little fun in other ways first."  
Despite the firsts efforts this news did not calm him down. Maybe it was a little comforting to know he wasn't about to get gang banged by a bunch of cultists but if that wasn't their goal, then what was?

The last scraps of his clothing was taken, leaving him completely naked and feeling even more vulnerable under their gazes and hands.  
"Come he needs to be cleaned before he's ready for Him."  
He heard someone drop a small bucket to the ground and a small shiver went through his body at the cold soapy water touching his skin.  
They were quick and efficient, washing his body, lifting his pliant limbs when needed. One seemed to take a lot of satisfaction from giving him a short hand job, the stimulation shocking him from his efforts to focus on the ceiling during most of this humiliation. They all heard his short gasp when the cultist first began 'washing his shaft' but the cleaning went on for far longer than seemed necessary, he also wasn't kind about it. Alternating from ruff up and down motions to squeezing tightly around it and even twisting.  
It was nightmarish, being forced to lie there prone, unable to defend himself, having to endure through the tightness starting to form in his lower regions. No control over what was being done to him. The disgust at his body for responding, when the cultist finally let go, several in the group laughed, finding his now standing penis amusing and saying Richard must really be enjoying his time with them if they can get him hard by doing so little to him.  
His cheeks are growing red and it's almost a relief when they roll him on his front, even if his cock is in pain from the pressure and the slight grinding from his body being washed, at least he can hide some of himself this way.  
He'd been kind of expecting it but the finger entering his end is still a shock when it happens. It doesn't go far, one of the others warning that he still needs to be kept in good condition but it's still far more than he's ever experienced in his life, the finger circles and probes at his entrance acting far more professional, it's working him loose, a strange gel is beginning to be coated on his insides and then it retreats. He doesn't know what's happening, they're standing behind him, his face turned to one of the walls covered in strange instruments. They're discussing something, they're intentionally being cryptic about it. They come to the decision to do it after, whatever it is. After they use some weird paste on his body. Rolling him back so he's facing the ceiling again, he watches as they start covering him in a disgusting looking paste, it's a muddy colour and when applied to his skin, it starts to burn. Small groans and noises come from him but he's not able to get his tongue to cooperate with anything more complex. "In case you're worried, it's supposed to burn. It's our very own recipe, it's going to make sure you stay nice and clean."  
Fuck this stuff was really burning, it stung horribly at every place it was applied and they just kept covering his body in it. Every finger and toe, every section of visible skin below his neck. When they rolled him on his side to cover his back, some was even slicked across his hole and just inside. That was agony, he couldn't even shift, to try and rub at it, release some of the pain maybe. Just heaping amounts of it continued to be lathered up his body.  
Soon every part of him stung, besides his head.  
"Should we cover his face as well?" They hovered with a hand resting on his collarbone after double checking they'd gotten all of his arm.  
"No his head is fine, besides look at that pretty face, we wouldn't want to change it, our Lord did choose it."  
Accepting the answer the cultist withdrew and stood back. The others followed suit and were now all just staring at him. "It should only need a couple more minutes, one of you inform the others of our progress. We'll be ready soon once the cream comes off."  
A cultist rushes off and the others start gathering supplies for whatever they have planned next for him.  
He thinks he can feel his finger move during the pain but is a little distracted by the dual agony and pleasure his body is going through. Ever since the cream was applied he could feel it burn and tingle across his skin. The worst of this localised on his most sensitive parts. His cock, ass and even his nipples all stimulate him in ways he'd never imagined. The slight itch being the worst, he'd almost wished the cultist would grab him again just so he could find some kind of release from it. It clawed for his attention but despite all his efforts he was unable to do anything about it. He resolutely chided himself for even thinking such a thought, he'd endured tortures and beatings before. He did have a habit of sticking his nose where it wasn't wanted, but this, it was nothing like those encounters. The heat, the helplessness, his own body working against him. He just wanted it to all end, to find some release from the pressure.

After what felt like an eternity of enduring being on the cusp of burning alive from the inside out, the cultists finally deemed it time to remove the paste.  
They wiped it off, washing him again to remove the last of it. One had taken notice of his cock's condition and instead of going hard and fast like last time, they went almost agonisingly slow. Methodically cleaning his shaft but never stimulating it enough to be of any help to his growing orgasm.  
He was finally finished having held the others up with his slow movements but none were complaining.  
One even approached after holding something, he caught a quick glance at what looked like rings before they were placed around his balls and at the base of his cock. They were so tight it was painful to his swollen cock.  
"Now you won't embarrass yourself with your eagerness my friend. You'll be under His command soon enough, He will decide when your time is."  
He couldn't care less about their "Lord" or whoever they seem to be getting him ready for, he just really wanted to grab himself and end this torture. He was so close he could feel it, he just needed a little bit more, but this stupid drug was making it impossible. Unthinkingly he even tried to reach for it, it was a small pathetic motion but one of them still noticed. "We might want to hurry this along, he's starting to recover from the relaxant."  
"Alright, bring me that rope."

They began to sit him up, he was nothing more than a ragdoll in their hands and started working on his arms, it was also from this unfortunate angle, with his head lolling forwards he was able to see what the paste had done to him.  
It was like he was a new-born baby, not a single strand of hair covered his body, it was completely smooth and soft to the touch.  
One noticed his confusion and gaze while the others held his arms behind his back.  
"We told you it was our own creation, a very potent hair remover, it's unlikely you'll ever grow hair down there again! It'll be wonderful, our Lord will surely be pleased by our work."  
He could easily say he was not pleased but he supposes that is actually a lot harder at this time and instead tried to frown at the man but his attention has already returned to the ropes weaving their way around his body and tying him up in a strange fashion.

They secured his forearms together, one above the other wrapped around his wrists numerous times resting across his back, they also had the rope looping around his biceps, his shoulders, neck and chest. Even if he didn't have the relaxants, he doesn't think he'd be able to move a muscle with this binding keeping him in place and so stiff.

They laid him down again and moved down to his legs, there was some debate on how to tie them to their Master's satisfaction but in the end it was decided to tie them simply together lying flat so he could fit in the altar better.  
He finally thought it was over when suddenly they all moved towards his head.  
He was slowly gaining more control over his limbs, or at least had been before they were restrained but he was still incredibly weak so it was no contest when they pried his jaw open and started fixing some strange gag in his mouth. It made it so that he was forced to open his mouth to its widest and prevented him from closing it even an inch. This device was then tied around his head, fixing it in place and required hands to remove.  
"Perfect! He's ready for our Lord soon."  
"Just this left then we can carry him out." He couldn't see what 'it' was but hoped it wasn't as bad as the paste.  
They rolled him onto his side, the cultist who had previously spoken still out of his line of sight.  
Before he could make any guesses as to what they were planning something poked at his still sore hole and attempted to insert itself inside. From what he could tell it wasn't incredibly large but it still caused him to gasp loudly due to the gag when it was finally pushed inside.  
What it lacked in width it definitely made up for in length. He didn't know how far they pushed it in but it felt like an eternity before the plug seemed to reach its end. The flat end fixed itself into place and he wasn't sure but it definitely felt like it was slightly wider at the base than the tip had been.  
He wasn't sure what it's purpose was since it wasn't really painful, very odd to be sure but it didn't make sense after all the other pains they'd inflicted on him.  
His thoughts were interrupted by several hands grabbing him and lifting him up.  
He renewed his struggling efforts but they were barely registered because of how weak they were.  
When they entered the large room again and made their way to the far side of it, he was struck but a horrible stench that caused him to cough from the shock of it. The gag not helping him and actually making him feel like he was almost tasting the smell. It was revolting, a wretched coppery smell that on it's own would have been bearable but was tainted by an overwhelming air of rot and death.  
It was hard to take breaths without gagging in some way, the stench of raw meat rotting away slowly. As they walked into the thick of it he could now see it's origins, piles upon piles of dead fish. Blood coating the walkways and turning the hard stone floors into a congealed mess of an unidentifiable globby substance.

The fish carcasses ranged from small to incredibly large, having thought he might have spotted a small shark at one point.  
They continued to wade through the rotting corpses and all the way to another cave opening leading to a large lake within the cave system. He guessed it must connect to the ocean somewhere beneath because the waters in this cavern were eerily calm.  
He also noticed a large crowd congregating near the water's edge all waiting below an altar that also had the dual purpose of being a dock.  
When Richard Alcott got a good look at what was on top of the altar, he was horrified.  
Just behind the priest sat the enormous open carcass of a great white shark. It was lying on its back and it's stomach had been sliced open revealing the ribcage inside.  
All its internal organs had been removed and a large open space remained. Surrounding the shark was what he had to guess, used to be the organs and meat that once resided in the shark. It had been minced up into a disgusting fish chum pile, almost decorating the space around it.  
All of this was sitting within a wooden boat large enough to hold it all.  
As he was being carried up to the priest, several members of cultists were carrying around buckets filled with more of the minced fish concoction.  
A couple even poured their buckets into the open rib cage of the shark.  
It was only when the group carrying him didn't stop beside the priest and kept heading towards the carcass did Richard start to realise exactly where they intended to put him. His struggles were slightly stronger now but they tired him out quickly and it was no effort to lower him into the gory mess of a bed they had made for him.  
They had placed him with his head within the open split apart jaw of the shark and his body sinking down into the fleshy mixture in the centre. It felt utterly disgusting, the soft squelch of the meat and juices getting everywhere. He was almost thankful for the small butt plug at this point.  
More cultists came up, dumping more buckets of chum across him. Turning him into some kind of mince platter. He had originally assumed their "Lord" they kept speaking of was going to be some old pervert leader of theirs that had planned to play with him before killing him. It hadn't been a fantastic idea but it at least made more sense than this. This was utter madness. Were they planning to sink him to the bottom of the lake? Some twisted sacrifice to a god that doesn't exist? Would he be torn apart by sharks before he drowned or after?  
All of these were horrible questions to be focusing on but it was better than thinking about the literal blood bath he was in.  
Once the mixture started to get close to his open mouth he desperately hoped it would stop soon, drowning in a bath of fish carcasses was not the way he wanted to go. Luckily the buckets did stop soon after that but their work was apparently not done yet. Some cultists started lying whole fish around him inside the shark while others worked on making sure all of him was covered in some form of blood. They worked it across his chest and stomach, they coated his neck and delicately painted it across his face and through his hair. The smell of it all was so overpowering, it seemed this flesh wasn't rotting but the blood was starting to get to him. Once they had finished covering him head to toe in blood, one of the cultists holding a fish decided his open mouth looked like a fine place to ram the thing head first halfway down his throat. He gagged around it but managed to not throw up despite the ample incentive surrounding him.  
It finally looked like they were done. The cultists had returned to the water's edge along the cave floor leaving him as the centrepiece on a dock of horrors.

The cultists started chanting and the boat he was in began to lower into the water. The priest sounded like he may have been calling to their Lord but he was distracted by the horrible sensations surrounding him, the slick mixture rocking with every movement, the cold slimy fish filling his throat. The discomfort emanating from his lower regions. If he could only free himself, move his body more than a few inches before tiring. Maybe he could swim to freedom? He didn't like his chances but at least getting thrown onto the rocks by the ocean would be a quicker fate than anything these people had planned.

His boat had drifted out into the centre of the lake, he could still hear the cultists but it was when his boat abruptly came to a stop that the whole cave went deathly silent. He couldn't make out what the cultists were saying but he assumed his boat had become caught on something and now they were figuring out how to free it.  
It was not in fact that at all and Richard really needs to learn that all his assumptions about this place had been wrong so far so this one had no reason to be any different.

At first he thought it had been a particularly gross piece of fish but no, no that had definitely moved of its own accord.  
He could feel something move along his leg, suddenly another appeared along the other leg. It wasn't until one of the strange things wrapped along his face did he realise what it was, a large dark tentacle.  
Realising he was actually going to be fed to a giant sea monster Richard would like to think his reaction was appropriate and well deserved after everything he went through tonight. He started panicking and thrashing around, anything to get the limbs to leave.  
The creature having acted more curious before did retreat a little at his sudden movement, the sound of something breaching the water's surface followed and that was when he got a good look at the creature connected to the tentacles. It was remarkably humanoid in shape, could possibly even be mistaken for one at a distance, but that is where the similarities ended.  
It had gills along its neck that rhythmically moved up and down as it breathed, large dark eyes and small fins adorning its body along its arms and legs. Its body was a similar dark blueish colour to the numerous large tentacles located along it's back and under it's arms, a couple dark stripes went down its back and its chest was a lighter grey with small blue stripes detailing its skin.

The creature seemed fascinated by Richard and quickly looked over him, Richard was frozen through it all, being shocked by the sight of this unknown creature.  
The cultists on the shore were getting excited, several saying it had never reacted like this with the other's, they were fixated on the small boat and were taken aback when they witnessed the creature snake it's long limbs around the shark carcass and drag it under the water's surface. Seemingly accepting their offering tonight. 

Richard found it hard to try and not swallow any water when his heart was beating this fast. He could already barely breathe before he had been dragged under, his chest tight with fear but now, his chest burned, he was going to drown he was sure. He'd failed to notice what the creature intended to do and now did not have nearly enough air for the trip under water the creature was taking him on. He could feel them going down, the pressure becoming nearly unbearable, just as he started seeing black spots in his vision, they broke the surface. Richard continued to choke around the fish in his mouth but was finally able to free his mouth of it.  
He choked up more water while the creature watched him, before he had fully recovered he felt something wrap around his ankle and raise him out of the shark.  
It placed him down onto a smooth surface, he was surprised that it wasn't ice cold but couldn't think more on it when the creature began to approach him and investigate him.  
He tried to wriggle away from his impending touches but the creature seemed unaware of his intentions and continued on. It began by rubbing its hands all along his chest and hips. Seeming to enjoy the silky smoothness of his skin, finding it similar to it's own and approving.  
It pulled its hand away, Richard, despite the recent dip, was still covered in blood. It brought it's hand to its mouth and opened it, from within snaked out a long triangular tongue, almost like another tentacle with the way it moved. It wrapped all over its hand cleaning up every last drop of blood and looked down at Richard. Lowering itself, it began licking all across his body. It was one of the most disturbing things Richard had ever experienced. The tongue was coated in a strange thick saliva, almost like a gel. It would methodically clean one section to spotlessness before moving on, while cleaning his chest it went across one of his nipples and caused Richard to have a full body shudder. The creature was momentarily taken aback by this but seemed to enjoy it because it now put a renewed effort into replicating the response. Vigorously licking his nipple, the tip of its tongue wrapping around and squeezing it, even nibbling it delicately with its long sharp teeth.  
Despite this Richard did not shudder again he did instead become increasingly hard.  
He was already being forced into an erection due to the rings but now it was becoming torture again, not being able to come. The creature quickly became distracted by this new response from Richard, he was panting and moaning and occasionally he would twist and thrust his hips. The hip movement is what drew the creature's attention away from the now pretty abused nipple.  
Richard's cock was erect and the creature decided this was worth putting off cleaning to investigate.  
It tentatively reached a hand out but as soon as it did touch it, Richard let out a loud moan. Shocked a little by the response the creature decided to instead use it's tentacle for finer investigating.  
It slowly wrapped around and probed all along it, starting from the base and coiling to the end. Each time eliciting a strangled groan from it's new friend.  
It had just started trying to squeeze it to gain more noises from his friend when a small amount of liquid released itself from the strange appendage. Curious the creature reached out with its tongue and licked the tip. The full body shudder returned and caused another small amount to start dribbling out the end. The liquid tasted amazing and the creature became determined to gain more. It latched its tongue up and around, furiously squeezing and teasing the small opening. His new friend also kept up a constant series of whines and moans to go along with it's work. 

Richard was in hell, this thing, this creature was putting him through hell and it didn't even seem to know it. He wished more than anything it would understand his garbled words and take the infuriating rings off. It was trying so hard now squishing and squeezing, trying to figure out how to make him come, and by Gods he needed to come. Being prevented from orgasming for this long, he was almost delirious from his want, his desire.  
He was disgusted by these thoughts but the heat and the twisting in his gut was throwing him through a loop. 

The creature was becoming frustrated, it knew it was doing the right thing, but something was preventing it from succeeding. Pausing it noticed a strange item also wrapped around his friend's appendage. It wasn't like the rest of him and kind of reminded it of the plastic some fish would get trapped in. It decided to try removing them. It was quite tight but the creature managed to push one of it's tentacles beneath it and began dragging it off. The tip gave it a little trouble but finally managed to pull it off. Other tentacles had also been working on the other one it spotted on the weird sack next to it. The creature was pleased, its guess had been right, as soon as it was removed it was like a flood gate. Quickly it wrapped its tongue tightly around the end and held across the slit to minimise leakage. The creature wanted as much of the delicious tasting liquid as it could get.

Richard for a brief moment felt ecstasy, the creature had finally figured out the problem and freed him, only to force his orgasm to a stop almost immediately. His cock was on fire, it was so full, too full he needed to release it or it felt like he was going to explode.  
He was almost too distracted from his pain to notice what the creature was doing. But as soon as he saw the thing's mouth open and begin to close in on his erection he almost didn't even want to think about what was about to happen next. Horrifyingly instead of it closing down with it's sharp teeth like he had expected. An odd secondary mouth started to emerge, this one was a lot smaller and shaped like a tube. He'd almost describe it as looking similar to his own cock except for the row or tiny sharp teeth lining the opening.  
The creature using it's tongue as a guild managed to slot his cock perfectly within the mouth of this thing and slide all the way down to the base, sheathing him within the creature's secondary mouth.  
Without warning the sheath began to squeeze and suck. It took barely anything before Richard was sent into a mind losing orgasm. It felt amazing, far bigger than any he'd had before he couldn't help but let out his pleasure, moaning and crying in relief.  
The creature took it all, devouring and savouring every sweet delicious taste of him he could get.  
It's mouth pulsed around his member, sending jolts of stimulation through him. When he had finally come to an end he was exhausted, the drug was still in him despite him already being able to gain more movement, but it was all still an incredible effort, the orgasm sapping him of his last engry. It was then to his great discomfort that the creature didn't let up, it kept sucking and licking and doing everything it could to milk him dry.  
He started to whine and whimper from it's efforts, please he begged, garbled around the gag, please stop, he'd just had an orgasm he'd been forced to keep in for ages. He needed to rest, the creature having no clue to the meaning of his pleas continued on, only concerned with draining his friend dry. A stray tentacle brushed across his balls, it caused Richard to begin to grow hard again. The creature figuring out it's going to have to work harder to get more out of his friend reaches out and starts to hold and work his balls. He slowly rubs them it's hand and tentacle working in tandem, where one rubs and holds the other wraps and squeezes. The creature could feel the limb inside it's mouth tense and move from its attentions. It also started to pick up and listen to the different sounds his friend would make, where one moan or whimper would tell it how effective it's movements were and when to grow in intensity when they died down.

The creature managed to make him orgasm two more times before it was satisfied with it's efforts and removed it's mouth.  
It then returned to cleaning his entire body, methodically going over every patch of skin before deeming it clean. The creature had to coil several limbs around him when it started to clean his toes, the tickling was funny at first but as it became harder to breath, the tickling became overwhelming as well as his chest grew painful. The creature seemed to give up after a few last licks, deciding they must have been clean enough.  
When it started traveling back up the back of his thighs did Richard grow more nervous again. The licking was disgusting but at this point preferable to the blood coating him so he lived with it. But the plug was now on full display and the creature seemed to show a great sense of curiosity with all new things. He just hoped it would be ignored.

The creature was working its way back up again when it noticed another object that was not like his friend, it was more like the rings from before. It was large and flat and protruding from the back of him. It decided to remove it like the rings, thinking it may have been serving a similar purpose. As it grabbed and pulled it's friend made a cute little whiney noise but otherwise remained still. The strange object was longer than it expected and even more curiously it was shaped just like one of its own tentacles, just a lot smaller. This made it wonder, maybe there was a reason why a tentacle was placed inside. Maybe his friend had wanted a real tentacle inside of him but could only find fake ones, maybe that is why he chose to investigate the boat this time. Inside, maybe both of them had known they would find another this night, another that would complete them. Accept them.  
And not like those on the shore who thought they understood him but only wanted to use him. His friend, he would never use him. They will help each other and complete one another.

It was getting close to his sleeping time, the cleaning had taken longer than expected and he still had some left to do near his head.  
He decided it could wait till later because both of them looked tired. He gingerly picked up his friend and carried him towards his nest. A shallow pool warmed by thermals beneath. He made sure to securely wrap itself around his friend, he couldn't breathe underwater like him of course. When he had tentacles snaked around his entire torso and one under his neck to prevent it from sinking into the pool he decided that he should also try to please his friend by returning a tentacle to his opening, one of his own this time. He felt some resistance, the hole was so small compared to his limb but he knew his friend was relaxed and would be able to take it. He went slowly at first to please his friend, he knew from his whimpers he liked that. He was almost three inches in before the increasing size of his limb started to feel some real resistance but it was easy enough to keep going, he planned to really fill his friend up, like he had been trying to himself. After a couple more inches his friend began groaning and whimpering, just as he had expected, his friend had good taste. He knew he was the perfect fit for him.  
A couple of his suction cups had stopped his progress and he needed to do some adjusting and put more force into getting them past. Suddenly something gave and his tentacle shot forwards several inches all in the span of a second. His friend arched his back from the surprise length inside him and gave a loud gasping moan. Good it looks like his friend hadn't minded his unintentional push. He decided if his friend was taking this so well he would try to force as much of himself in as possible.  
He wasn't sure how much of him was inside by the end but he knew his friend would never feel empty with him around. With that sorted and his friend happy, quick short breaths escaped his mouth as he could feel him trying to slow down his racing heart for sleep.  
That was good, he wouldn't want his friend getting too excited and be too tired for him tomorrow.

It had been hours and Richard was still struggling to fall asleep, every time he thought he might be on the cusp, a tentacle would move or twitch, the one around his throat had a bad habit or tensing and quickly choking him before releasing with the slow breaths of the creature curled around beside him. If he didn't move he was almost able to ignore the tentacle up his ass but the thing felt like it had gone half way up his stomach and was causing horrible cramps all throughout it. He was exhausted, in pain and the only thing getting him anywhere close to sleep was the warm water but even that after a time had grown uncomfortable, his skin becoming wrinkled and soft.

He doesn't know when but he must have managed to fall asleep at some point because he was awoken by a horrible pain from his rear. The creature had woken up and was now pumping its long limb in and out of his raw hole.  
The creature paused for a moment when it noticed its friend had awakened but quickly went back to its task with even more vigour in its motions than before.  
The creature had dragged him out of the waters and laid him down on his back again. Hundreds of little red marks dotted his body leaving even more evidence that the events of last night were not some horrible dream but in fact Richard's new reality.  
He tested his bonds when the creature took a break from grinding his hole, the tentacle still stayed in place but it had become distracted by something in the deeper waters.  
The ropes were still in place and immovable but happily he noticed the relaxant drug had fully worn off and he could wriggle to his heart's content, whatever good that did him.

The creature returned after with a couple fish in its hands. It ate one whole and then offered the other to Richard. He quickly turned away from it, not wishing to deep throat another fish.

The creature was confused by his new friend, he definitely remembers him with a fish so knows he must eat them but he seemed hesitant to now. He steps closer to investigate, he discovers a strange object in his mouth, maybe it was like the hooks he found in the mouths of the fish he hunts, sometimes they are damaged and the mouth never works the same. His poor friend, he must be starving if he hasn't been able to feed himself from his injury. He resolves to make sure his friend gets enough food and water so he can live a long happy life. He takes the freshly caught fish he caught for him and places it within his own mouth. Using the special secondary jaw he has he chew the food up into an easy mush and holds all of it inside of the shaft.  
He begins to approach and attempts to lock mouths with his friend but he must be confused and doesn't understand what he's trying to do. He decides to gently show him by restraining him with his tentacles, he's sure his friend will forgive him once he understands he's trying to help him.  
He lowers his larger open jaw over his mouth and then slowly inserts his secondary jaw as far down his friend's throat as he can, his friend gags around him a couple times but he knows he'll get used to it and thank him for his consideration. Once he's deemed himself far enough down he begins regurgitating the meal and sending it down his friends throat, making sure to get his friend to swallow so he doesn't choke.

Richard throws up three times from the sheer disgustion of being fed second hand minced fish but his new captor is adamant about getting him to keep it down.  
He wasn't sure at first when the creature had begun eating the fish it had caught for him but it wasn't until it had actually started sending it down his throat that he fully realised it's intentions. During all this he had a strange epiphany.  
The creature, it was planning to keep him here.  
A tiny little dark corner within himself had somehow held out hope that the creature would actually kill him and end this nightmare, but it turned out to be somehow worse than that. It intended to keep him, like a pet or a toy. A thing to be used, there was no hope of him escaping this place with these restraints on and even if they were somehow removed. He could see no possible exits besides the one he came in. Unless he learns to hold his breath for longer or swim faster it was unlikely he'd even be able to navigate the dark abyss below him.

Finally on the fourth attempt he succeeds in swallowing enough of the food that the creature deems it's efforts complete and leaves Richard's throat to recover from the recent abuse. His only solace he thinks is at least his mouth isn't bone dry anymore from being forced open wide all this time. After spending an entire night like this, he's really starting to feel all the aches and pains already. Besides his jaw whose pains from being stretched open have been constant since the gag had been placed on him, his arms were now also growing more and more uncomfortable and he was longing for the ability to stretch them out straight and release the tension in them.  
He briefly wondered if he could convey his discomfort to the creature hoping it might take pity on him but it had shown no interest in the binds so far, completely ignoring them during it's tongue bath earlier. Besides he was worried drawing any attention from it would only hasten its next "exploration" of him and his various tender spots. It had been a minor godsend when the creature was forced to remove its limb from his rear in order to hunt for food. He was not going to invite it into continuing. 

The creature debated going out today like it usually would've but, he had a friend now and it seemed rude to leave them for a couple hours in his home alone. He didn't want to leave his friend but it was important he patrol his home regularly in case something dangerous entered.  
In the end he decided he would go out but to make sure to give his friend an exceptionally pleasurable night as a gift and as an apology.  
Looking back to check on him before he left he noticed his friend beginning to shiver from cold. Being out of the nice warm pools must be a shock after spending the night in one. He decided to make sure his friend was comfortable before he left.  
Carrying him to another pool, this one would be more interesting for his friend he hoped because it had small fish living in it. The tide pool was slightly deeper than his sleeping pool and was also connected to the main body of water by several gaps in the rocks. Despite these openings the water was still very warm and should keep his friend happy until he returned. The only thing that worried him was how to keep him from falling into the deeper sections and drowning. He was still working on finding something to remove the netting trapping his friend and making him dependent on him but he didn't mind caring for him. He loved looking after his friend and hoped to continue to do so after he's freed. If he decided to be very picky about finding the perfect sharp thing to cut the net safely then it was only for his friend's best interest and was not dawdling.  
To prevent him from sinking or straying too far in the waters he tied a length of old rope he had collected before and secured it around his friend's middle, wrapping the other end to a large rock close by.  
Deeming his friend safe he left to patrol his home.

So far this was probably the best thing to happen to him in this long series of horrible events. Left to relax in a warm pool all by himself. It was nearly pleasant when he could manage to make himself forget his situation but that shadow continued to loom across his thoughts. It was during this brooding that Richard failed to notice an eel like fish leisurely making its way around the pool, slowly investigating the small crevices and caves for food. It came up behind him and sensing the warmth coming from him decided to enter.  
He was shocked out of his thoughts by a sudden intrusion from behind by a leathery smooth creature, slipping inside him quickly and continuing to squirm its way further in despite Richard's instinctive reaction to clench his cheeks and prevent it from doing so. It thrashed about until finally all of it had made it inside, the sensation was both similar and completely different from the tentacle that had been there previously. Where the tentacle had been slow, huge and reaching inside further than he had thought possible. This creature was a lot smaller in comparison but it was erratic. It wriggled all about just inside him, not venturing to far in, just enough for it's whole body to fit. It had strange spikes along its body that raked his inside and stimulated him in an infuriatingly painful and pleasurable way.  
He was working on getting a grip on himself when it had started crawling around and struck his prostate, triggering a whole series of uncontrollable sensations inside him. The creature did not appreciate him tensing and crushing it, it squirmed even more. He wanted this thing out of him but gods he wanted it to keep hitting that spot even more. He tried to grind against the rocks but struggled to get anywhere with that when his movement was so restricted.  
His cock was starting to get hard and he felt some pre cum escape him. The strange eel had managed to wriggle all the way around so now it's head could poke out of the opening. It was going to settle down and spend it's time sitting there waiting for a snack to pass by but it had smelled something else, it followed the smell to a shaft coming from its new cave. Getting a better taste now that it was closer it thought it would make a very nice and far easier snack. Quickly latching on to the end, it clamped down and started to suck. It was hard at first but eventually it was able to force it to release and once it had it was not going to let its snack end until it was milked dry.

The thing wouldn't let up, it had bit down on him and was now milking him of everything he had. It would rhythmically pulse and suck along him, forcing him to orgasm over and over, it wouldn't stop until he did and then it would start all over again. If he was taking too long the creature would grow impatient and bite down hard, he was convinced the thing intended to take the whole thing off once he was well and truly empty.  
He'd been crying out in agony and pain for what felt like an hour when the creature finally returned. It quickly approached and removed him from the waters. He'd hoped the eel would have let go once out of the water but it just locked on harder and resisted the creature's attempts to pull it off. Frustrated and angry it ended up slicing the eel in two and removing it from him once the parts had stopped jerking and stilled.  
His cock was so sore and red from the abuse he didn't even notice the creature carrying him to a moss covered space where it cradled him and waited for his breathing to even out.  
He was so exhausted and the soft petting through his hair was lulling him into sleep.  
He fell unconscious cradled in the creature's lap.

The creature was disappointed he wouldn't be able to pleasure his friend but even he could see his friend wasn't in the state for something like that right now. Instead he comforted himself with being able to give soft attentions to him, he played with his hair, stroking it and running his fingers through the soft strands. He'd run his fingers slowly across his jaw and lips. He showered his friend endlessly with soft affectionate touches, all over his head and torso. He spent hours doing this, finally deciding to sleep himself, quietly lying his friend over his chest and draping his tentacles around them in a protective hold.

The next day, when Richard awoke the creature seemed exceptionally… well there wasn't a better word for it, but it seemed "needy". It thankfully had decided to leave his abused body alone for now but he found it still insisted on touching him constantly, a hand through his hair, along his jaw, he swears even a massage or two on his back. 

Compared to everything before, this would be almost pleasant if it wasn't for the fact his arms felt numb and raw from the ropes, the creature during one cuddle squished his arm and sent horrible pins and needles sensation through it. He shook away from the creature, struggling against the ropes and praying the thing would figure out it was torturing him and help.

He'd left it too long, his friend couldn't even enjoy his affections because the net was harming him. He'd been selfish, he resolved today he would find the sharp object and free his friend. Afraid to touch and harm his friend more and feeling guilty about unintentionally causing the harm, he left his friend on the ground and quickly left.  
It was a while before he found something in a more recent shipwreck that he decided would work. It was a large knife, not yet dulled completely by the sea and it even had a sheath it could be slipped into for safety.  
He'd been out longer than he'd intended and in his haste had neglected to feed his friend. He wasn't feeling like a very good friend when he started getting a strange sensation. A familiar sensation, it hadn't been a whole cycle already? His body temperature started to rise and his stomach began to twist in knots. These were the worst, these unforgiving urges, he'd never come across another of his kind, let alone a female. So for years, he's had to somehow wait out or satisfy himself. It never felt all that satisfying. He'd be left wanting, unfulfilled, alone. All across his body, it had started to light up with bioluminescence, bright beautiful dots and stripes of blues and greens. It was around this point when he'd been starting to accept another lonely cycle when he remembered. He wasn't alone anymore was he? Sure his friend wasn't one of his kind but who says his species had to only accept one of them, he loved his friend and he's sure, his friend loves him too.  
Resolved, the creature quickly makes its way back to it's home and the longer it takes, the more its body starts to take over, desiring only one thing and where before the creature had been careful and dutiful to his friend's condition. The creature's current condition was being turned very twisted and single minded until the only thing it thought of was mating for long and hard.

He thinks it's been a few hours since the creature left, time is difficult to tell in this place, he'd only been keeping count of the days by the creature's schedule and routine. He heard the water break before he saw the lights. The creature was glowing, all across its head and body, intricate patterns dotted along where its usual body stripes and patterns show. It was mesmerising, they pulsed downwards and towards the tips of its tentacles, the ends of which were totally white, glowing the brightest of all.

He was distracted by the beautiful sight until it started to approach. As it grew closer he felt like he could figure out where this would go and attempted to worm away for lack of a better alternative. This was a fruitless endeavour but his panic was rising, the creature seemed more monstrous than usual, beastly in it's behaviour. As the creature gripped his thigh and dragged him back he feared this might be a new creature altogether, one that would gut him from the inside or rip his throat with it's jaw. His breathing quickened, his chest was growing tight and even if he'd wished for death earlier he still didn't want to die like this.  
The creature had dragged him all the way to it, it had started to prop him up so his head was against the ground with his ass in the air, slowly it licked once right between his cheeks, the slime felt hotter than usual and thicker, it dripped down his still tied legs and caused him to shiver his body.  
The creature flipped him over so now he could get a good view of it, for a moment the creature's eyes seemed to clear and he recognised it as the same one that had been here before.  
Before he could try to get it to stop, the creature seemed to turn again and the pulsating grew. A tentacle reached his rear and dove in roughly, the limb was already coated and oozing with some strange bioluminescent liquid coming from the tip so it entered easily enough for something it's size but its size was enormous. Far larger than the ones that had entered before, the strange condition the creature was in somehow caused all it's limbs to expand. The horribly large limb started to grind within him, entering further after each retreat. He was still empty and sore from the eel yesterday but every time it raked across his prostate he could feel his arousal grow and wished he had something left in him so he'd be able to release. Distracted by these thoughts and the creature's claws digging into his arms he didn't notice a smaller hidden penis tentacle move to his so both tips were almost touching. It was only when something started to enter his tip did he cry out in shock between his grunts and groans from the grinding. The tentacle was squishing and shrinking itself inside of his own. Digging deeper and deeper, he'd never felt anything like this before, wasn't even sure it was possible. His breathing quickened with the pain of it, tears swelled at the corners of his eyes but still the creature went deeper until it had made it to the base. It thankfully didn't seem to do anything once there and he was able to try and adjust to the feeling for a short moment, his cock stung, it felt foreign to have something inside, filling him up there. He would've squirmed, to try and get it to leave if he didn't think it would only cause more pain, the constant rhythmic grinding was more than enough. The creature brought the rest of its limbs up, twisting and curling around him, almost crushing. They coated him in the strange glowing goo before several snaked to his mouth, some played at the edge but one entered, tickling his tongue before slithering down to the back of his throat. He gagged around it but it settled and he was able to figure out how to breathe around it without gagging.  
Once the creature seemed settled within him, it started grinding all it's tentacles, sometimes together, sometimes out of sync or one after the other. But whatever it was doing it was causing its glowing to pulsate faster and faster. The creature was starting to lose itself to the moment and the limb in his rear was soon joined by two more that forced their way in, shrinking and expanding after making it past his entrance. Every limb on or inside of him, poked and prodded, expanded and contracted. Exploring his every passage and constricting him with it's powerful limbs. Suddenly the limbs inside and over him grew incredibly hot and that was his only warning before the strange glowing goo was ejected into every part of him. The tentacles in his rear filled him so tightly the cum had no escape and so travelled further in him, filling his insides, the tentacles wrapped around his stomach eased to accommodate his new filling and if he were able to look down he'd be able to see it slowly grow, extending outwards glowing as the tentacles kept releasing the strange cum into him. The tentacles in his mouth followed suit and he was forced to swallow an endless stream of cum down his throat, the creature seemed like it wouldn't stop until he was full enough to burst. The worst though was his balls, before he had felt empty and longed to be otherwise, well now he had his wish. The thin tentacle that it had inserted itself inside of his own cock had started ejecting along with the rest and was now filling his own balls with the creature's orgasm. It seemed to never end, he'd thought the creature would let up sooner like their previous encounters but whatever this glowing stuff was it wasn't going to end until all of it had been ejected at once. The pressure on his balls was growing and he feared what would happen once they were full, what if the creature wasn't finished by then.  
The pressure was immense now, his balls were close to breaking point, white from the pressure and the glowing cum inside him. His stomach was visibly full and pushing out from his body and if it wasn't for the tentacle down his throat he would be throwing up for a week if he could, he was so full.

Finally the creature started to slow down, the glowing began to stop and the creature was able to remove the tentacle from his mouth before it collapsed beside him exhausted. Frustratingly and painfully, it did not deign to remove its other limbs but at least he could breathe properly. Miraculously he didn't throw up, but he wasn't sure if this was a mercy or a torture due to the way his stomach felt. Both of them lied there catching their breath, barely able to move.

His cycle had never been like that before, so overpowering, so fulfilling. Could having a mate make such a difference? For the first time he hadn't felt alone and frustrated during it. He felt complete, whole, bonded. He knew from this moment on that no cycle from now on would ever feel right unless he had his friend, his love, by his side. No other being on the planet will ever attract him now that he has given himself to him, his love.  
They are one now.  
He's not sure why but he needs to keep that part of him inside his love, make sure his body accepts him, at least for a while.  
Once that has happened they'll be truly joined, meant for only one another. No other will ever arouse them or sway them away from each other.  
In his aftermath haze he remembers the blade he had found and uses one of his unoccupied tentacles to grab it from the water's edge where he'd accidentally dropped it in his single mindedness.  
Carefully and slowly he works at cutting the ropes, made harder because they are slippery with the goo. His love groans in pain when he lifts him to his side but he consoles himself with the knowledge that this is for their own good.  
After cutting the ropes around his wrists, arms and the lengths going to his neck, his friend's upper half is free. The joints are stiff and his love calls out in pain when he moves them to lie beside his body instead of under it. Even that simple task has him exhausted after the event of their bonding, he doesn't have enough energy to free his love's legs and decides to throw the blade aside and do it in the morning.  
They both fall asleep to the gentle sounds of each other's breaths.

When Richard wakes he wonders what new brand of hell today might bring him, at least he would think that if he could focus on anything else besides the pain in his entire body. His balls throb and the tentacle is still inside him, both of them. He only knows this from sensation alone because when he looks down the only thing he can see is his huge, slightly glowing stomach in the way. His entire body feels sticky and weird with the cum dry all over it, he almost doesn't realise his hands are free, he wriggles his fingers, relief over still having feeling in them. He attempts to move his arm but all the muscles in his arms protest and he can't raise them more than a centimetre before the pain stops him. He's lying there gasping from effort when the creature shifts awake from his noise. Dread curls through him, hoping it doesn't go for a round two. Instead the creature just cuddles up closer, spooning him and draping an arm across his chest.  
It plays with his hair with its other hand, snaking it under his head. It takes nearly all of his strength but he manages to lift his hands and grab the arm on his chest and push it off, he starts trying to sit up now and he's nearly halfway before his angle causes him to shift further on the tentacle in his rear and he collapses back in pain. Instead of cracking his skull against the rocks the creature manages to catch and cushion him against its arm.  
He can't believe how weak he is, his chest tightens and he can't control himself as he starts breaking down, he just wants to leave this hell hole, he wishes he'd never come here, he wishes he'd ran faster and he wishes he'd never been captured to be trussed up into being a sex toy for a fish. 

He's covering his face and crying into the chest of said fish while it cradles him like a child. His tears don't last for too long but once he's finally settled down the creature decides to finally release him, it slowly sits them both up so they are both on their knees facing each other, placing Richard's arms on its shoulders to help steady him. It also has another tentacle cut free his legs before it gingerly begins removing itself from him and it is both the best and worst thing all at once. 

He wants nothing more than for the limbs to leave him so he can finally release the enormous amount of cum inside him but every move, every touch shoots spikes of pain through his poor abused holes. It takes nearly 15 minutes for the creature to ease itself out of his end because he keeps having it stop after every pain so he can catch his breath again and prepare himself for when he nods for it to start again. The limb had dug itself inside him so far it felt like it would never end.  
The smaller one had decided to leave him at the same time and so he was out first, his cock burned from being stretched, even slightly for so long. The strange goo slowly leaked out after it and he felt like it could leak for hours like that after how much the creature had filled him up.  
After several more stops and starts they were finally at the end and the tentacle slipped out of him. His end leaked and he was soon kneeling in a puddle of faintly glowing cum, he didn't dare move just sat there clutching the creature's shoulders while his head sagged down and he tried to focus on anything but the pain. Occasionally when he'd shift and cause another spike of pain, his breath would catch and he'd dig his fingers into the creature. He wondered if the creature didn't care because it knew he was in pain and pitied him or because he was so weak it didn't even hurt it. Whatever it was, he was not moving until he was good and ready. If this monster could have it's way with him for hours and leave him broken and exhausted then it could sit there and let him collect himself for as long and he needed.

His love seemed to have struggled with the mating more than he had expected. The creature seems to have some vague recollections of some drawings on the walls in the caverns the other's occupy, pictures of him and a larger similar looking creature. He supposes the females of his kind are all a lot larger than the males and he maybe should've thought of this before filling his smaller mate with everything he had. Next time he'll be more careful and not fill him so completely. He gets a little jolt of happiness when he realises that there will be a next time, they'll both never be alone for all the next cycles to come.  
For the rest of his life he will devote it to his love and he to him. 

His love was so cute like this, he was practically glowing from his love covering him. Some of the seed had to have absorbed into him by now so he wasn't concerned with removing himself and letting the excess out now.  
It took longer than he expected but finally his love was ready to move and released his shoulders from the death grip they'd been in before. He hadn't minded waiting but he needed to eat after last night. He assumed his love was probably not hungry due to his stomach still being extended but he found he couldn't make himself stop watching over them until he was sure they were okay. Only until after his love had decided to lounge across the mossy parts did he deem his love comfortable enough to leave in his state.

He wanted to sit in the shallow pond, maybe wash off the goo and take the weight off his body but he didn't trust his strength to keep him above the water so decided to rest first and clean himself later, first of all though he was finally going to remove this gag after all this time. It was easier now that he could move his hands and after some fiddling with the strap he got it loose and worked on taking the gag part out of his mouth, the relief of being able to close his mouth was amazing but just as with his arms the poor stretched and stiff muscles protested every step of the way. His mouth felt sore and dry and he was just glad to have it gone.

He must have dozed off a couple times since the creature left because he was surprised to wake up once again to it petting him.  
He snapped and pushed it away, he didn't want anything this creature tried to do for him. He felt a little better so he got up and stormed to the water's edge where he began to clean himself, making sure to keep his back to the creature. He'd been angrily thinking about all that's happened to him, caught up in his own thoughts, so when a slick wet tongue licked up his back he got shocked so much he flinched forward straight into the larger colder water. It seems the thermals don't reach the dark abyss water that was his original entrance into this place. When he surfaces he is greeted by a surprised but quickly amused creature at what just happened.

He's not an expert at reading monstrous fish creatures but he thinks he can tell a chuckle when he hears one.  
He makes it back to the shore and climbs up making sure to ignore the creature as much as possible. This becomes difficult when it snakes its arms around him and cuddles him but he's had enough, he doesn't want to be here anymore, he wants to leave and get away from this stupid town. He growls out a warning to the creature and shoves it off him.

His love was definitely grouchy with him over last night, he pushed his body too far and now he had to somehow show his love how much he cared and was sorry for getting carried away. He had been surprised to hear his love make more noises than the moans and gasps from their love making but did figure out it was because he'd managed to free his jaw of the hook thing he'd assumed was stuck in him. He felt guilty for not trying harder to remove it, as it must have been painful. Deciding his love maybe needed a little more time to heal and calm down he decides to head out again. 

He'd been left alone for possibly a whole day, he's not very sure what day he's on anymore due to the sporadic sleep schedule but he knows the creature has been gone for far longer than any of the other times previous. He spent most of it searching around the cave, trying to find any other entrances or exits, all he was able to find was small cracks he could feel fresh air coming through but nothing big enough to be of any help. It was just a large cavern, with a flat rocky island taking up half of it, covered in small pools and moss. There were a few piles of human junk littered around the place and fish bones but the only useful find ended up being a large knife that he managed to tie around his neck with some small rope he found. At least he'd planned to wear it but decided against it when the red chafing on his neck became too painful to keep more rope against after being freed from it previously.

He debated killing the creature if it came near him again but found the idea to be too short sighted when it was his only method of leaving this place.

While he was investigating the place, he noticed his balls were still feeling sore but also, kind of full. He really wanted to release them, not only because he didn't want the strange cum to be inside him any longer but also for some kind of vindictive reason against the creature, pleasure himself before the creature can take it from him.  
He couldn't think of anything else besides removing the foreign cum from him so he started to try and get it out. He wasn't even sure if masturbating would work considering he's never heard of this kind of thing happening before but he couldn't stop himself from trying so he began to grip himself and started working himself, pumping up and down, he could feel himself start to burn but he still wasn't up yet so he kept trying. Everything he did wasn't working, no amount of rubbing, pumping or fondling his own balls could get him to become aroused. He could feel it, inside of himself, heating up, twisting his gut but no efforts on his part could cause him to become hard. He didn't understand, did the creature do something to him? Did its strange cum do this to him? He was so stuck in his despair that he didn't care nor care to notice that the creature had returned and witnessed the tail end of his frustration and realisation.

It disturbed his thoughts by making a low noise to alert him of its presence. Looking back he only became angrier at what the creature had done to him and turned further away from it.

The creature had decided that his love had had enough time to cool off and be angry with him but now he was going to try and apologise to him. And he hoped after observing his love's recent efforts, he'd appreciate his idea for forgiveness.  
He slowly approached and began to snake his way around his love, they attempted to push him away but he needed to show him that they were one now. That they needed each other.  
He quickly licked across his love's sensitive limb and immediately he saw a change in their behaviour, his love froze and instantly brought their hands down to their limb in shock. He could already smell it in the air, his love was aroused and their body begged for more. He tried pulling away from him again and began stroking themselves, he decided to let them, to prove to them that he was all he needed now, that they were all he needed now. Neither would ever find release unless it was with the other, that was how his kind mates for life, to ensure devotion.  
He hadn't known it was possible with his love's kind but was pleased to have accidentally chosen such a perfect partner. Every little thing about them he adores, their little noises, their adorable hair, their smooth and soft skin. How they seemed to be made perfectly to fit inside one another. He could dote on and squish every part of his love for years and never become bored with them.  
He'd been watching for a bit as they adorably became frustrated once again at being unable to pleasure themselves when he decided to finally help them.  
He crawled towards him and used his tentacles to split his legs apart and move his head between his thighs. 

Richard had fallen back when the creature had pushed its way through his legs and so was too late to push it away before it lowered its secondary mouth over his cock. He was about to kick it when it started working his cock and caused him to gasp out in pleasure. It was maddening, the thing had no right being that good with its tongue wrapped around him and his balls. He wanted to shove it off but he was finally reaching that edge that had been denied to him earlier. He could feel it, build up inside him. He began to instinctively trust into the creature's mouth, he tried getting his hand involved, to do anything, to try and take back control, but a couple of tentacles pulled him away from his cock and held his hands out away from him. His breathing was becoming erratic, he could hardly focus on anything besides the sensations going through his body. He wanted it all to end but he never wanted it to stop. This felt so much more intoxicating than all the times previous, before he had felt arousal but it was all involuntary and the feelings went away afterwards.  
But now, it was like a drug, his body was actively making this the best experience it could and denying him any other time. It made him want to beg, to plead with the creature to never stop, to never stop touching him or loving him. He was confused by these new feelings that hadn't been there before. They scared him, but that other part of him begged him to ignore his sense and just enjoy the moment of pleasure.  
When he finally reached his apex, it almost seemed like it was by the creature's design and had nothing to do with him. After his fruitless efforts he was given release and he lied back panting while the creature pulled away.  
It moved to beside him and traced nonsense symbols along his chest, tickling the surface lightly and seeming to purr at the pleasure it had managed to grant him.

He wanted to bat it away like before but found his body refusing and getting all twisted up every time he thought of harming the creature like that. Rejecting it felt like some kind of horrible taboo everytime he tried to do it.  
His stomach seemed to settle with the plan to just stand up and walk over to the water's edge. It wasn't a rebuff and he wanted it to follow anyway so this new strange conscience was satisfied and didn't bother him over this plan.

He left and gestured to the creature, just like he'd hoped, it followed and now was looking at him curiously. Through a long series of hand gestures he thinks he managed to get across to the creature that he wanted to leave the cave.  
It seemed a bit upset but considering how often it leaves probably understands Richard's desire to do so too.

The creature led him into the water where he had him link his arms around its neck so he was secure on his back. It also wrapped a couple tentacles around them to keep him in place before diving beneath the surface. He doesn't know where it was taking him but it was generous enough to surface periodically so he wouldn't drown. Eventually they ended up in a small cavern that sounded like it had an opening to the shore connected to it. The creature held back to let him make his own way to the edge and climb out. It was while he was hunched over catching his breath that he heard footsteps approach.  
"Look who's back? Did our Lord find you not even worthy enough to pick his teeth with?"  
It turned out to be one of the more aggressive men from his initial capture. He eyed him with a look he could only describe as hungry, Richard attempted to get up and defend himself but the cultist was quicker, he kicked him roughly in the gut, winding him and causing him to pause long enough for the cultist to push him to the ground and situate himself behind him.  
"Well looks like someone did get to see a little action eh? You look like I could slide my entire hand in no problem."  
That was his only warning before he felt three fingers push inside him and start working his opening, they were slick with spit and it didn't take much before the cultist deemed him ready for four fingers. He tried pulling away or shifting but the cultist had quickly reached down and gripped his dick and balls, threatening to crush and pull them if he moved away. The cultist's legs were now painfully kneeling on top of his, preventing them from moving and any attempt to get up on his hands was met with a firm shove forwards into the ground. He wondered why the creature hadn't done something but a quick look revealed that the creature was gone and had probably left right after he'd dropped him off here. Why he didn't know, he was distracted by the sudden thrust of a man's entire hand entering his rear. He began roughly thrusting back and forth, seeming to actively try and make this a torturous experience. When he found his prostate after a particularly loud gasp he made every effort to rake and rub his fist and fingers across it.  
This was worse than the light masturbation session he had tried earlier, he was horribly on the cusp but his cock remained limp and unresponsive just as before. All the burning heated feelings swirling from arousal but he was denied any kind of release or hard pleasure from them. The cultist too was starting to realise his guest wasn't reacting either.  
"What's the matter whore? You were so eager before? When you were on that table. Did our lord decide to punish you for displeasing them? Is that it?"  
He didn't dare answer the cultist not wishing to add fuel to his taunts.  
"You really do have no worth other than as a whore, and even that you failed at."  
The cultist started to shift and removed his hand from his balls to work on his pants. He lowered them and after a last couple rough thrusts he removed his hand. Richard tried to fight back again, to get away from the violation about to happen but the cultist grabbed his hands and wrenched them behind his back and held them there while he lined up. There was no resistance as he entered and while the cultist lamented and wishing he had a tighter hole it didn't stop him from beginning to thrust his hips back and forth reaching all the way to his base, if Richard hadn't spent the last few days with an enormous tentacle up his ass he would have remarked on how big the cultist was but his experiences were now very skewed.  
The cultist gripped his hip and would slam their hips together with increasing force, slapping their balls against one another and causing Richard to grind his chest against the rough stone ground, tearing up his skin.  
The cultist seemed close to finishing and Richard just tried to focus on anything else besides the torture coming from his groin.  
Just before the cultist orgasmed, he suddenly stopped and slipped out of him, all pressure on top of him left and he heard a dull thud come from behind him.  
Now able to get up and move, Richard turned around to see the creature standing over him and a now dead cultist, he seemed to have crushed the man's body and killed him. Richard was a little disturbed that he felt no disgustion at the man's death and only relief.  
The creature huffed grumpily at the intruders behaviour to try and lay claim to his mate but he would protect them no matter what. The creature had been distracted trying to look for something for his mate so he could survive the next trip underwater since it was much longer to get to the open ocean and had thought them safe in this empty cavern.  
Feeling protective and frustrated at his almost mistake, he approached his love to check on their condition. He could smell none of the man's taint in his love and was pleased he'd come in time. His love began to rise and walk over towards the intruder, he growled his disapproval but his love placated him with a reassuring pat on his arm so he knew the intruder held no real interest for his love and was probably only curious and proud of his work to protect them. His love began to strip the intruder of his outer layers and put them aside. He couldn't really figure out a reason for doing this but his love did many strange and adorable things so he was satisfied watching.  
It was only once he was done and started to cover himself in the garments did he begin to protest, his love was so beautiful, why would he want to cover that up?

The creature became very resistant to him wearing clothes but he needed to if he was going to leave this place, upon that thought his stomach did the guilty twisting thing it did every time he thought of leaving the creature but he was determined to not listen to this new influence invading his mind and try to go back to how he was before this nightmare. Again the horrible twisting sickness did not leave so to somehow placate it he reasoned that there was no reason why the creature could not follow him away from this town instead of him staying here with it.  
He did not want the creature to follow him but there was no reason why it could not, so the feeling settled for now.  
Eventually after making it clear to the creature that he was cold it relinquished and let him put the clothes on without issue. As a compromise it did insist on running its tentacles underneath the clothes and keeping him close. Deciding a 7ft tall fish creature would be very noticeable he took the cultists cloak and hood and covered the creature in it. It was confused at first but seemed to accept it after Richard had stopped him from taking it off again. Now ready, Richard led the creature out of the cave and through a tunnel leading to the beach, it turned out to be very early morning, and even that amount of light caused Richard to squint back from it after living in a dim cave for several days. He led the creature around heading to the place he'd parked his car earlier hoping the cultists hadn't found it.  
He'd parked it on one of those secluded lookout points near the beach. Luckily it turned out to still be there, one of the windows was smashed in and it had probably been robbed of everything inside, it was a rental so it didn't have much. The cultists had taken all his belongings when they captured him so he didn't have the keys anymore but he knew some tricks from his younger days.  
The creature seemed very hesitant to go near the vehicle but followed him nonetheless. The tentacles made sitting in the driver's seat more difficult than it had to be but the creature always seemed needier than usual after he got hurt. It was kind of endearing aside from all the stuff he'd put him through, though he is starting to doubt that the creature would understand things like consent or rape, despite its intelligence it is still very animal in its nature.  
He hopes these are his own thoughts and not the influence of that "feeling" but he doesn't know what the right answer would be in this situation and so decides to avoid it for now and focus on the problem at hand.  
He manages to get the car started and estimates he should be able to make it out of town before he needs to fill up for fuel.  
The creature makes a spooked noise when the car starts and reflexively tightens its hold on him and drags him towards its chest.  
Richard after a lot of assuring manages to get the creature to calm down enough to let go of him.  
This was the part Richard was dreading, he doesn't know what to do with the creature, he doesn't even think it would fit in his small rental not that he even wants him to come in it with him. He wants to leave everything here behind and run, despite the horrible twisting starting to grow inside him he resolves that he must leave and he is going to trick the creature to do it.  
Getting its attention he starts gesturing to the ocean in front of them. He points to the creature and to the ocean, making it clear it should go there. The creature begins to understand but hasn't let go and starts dragging him along after it. He digs his heels in and gets it's attention once again, he starts trying to remove the tentacles while also gesturing to himself and the car. The creature slowly realises his meaning and gets very sad and clingy, it rushes up and hugs him, refusing to let go and sitting down in the sand of the beach where he'd managed to drag him to.  
It showered him with touches and preened his hair, doing it's strange purr and clutching him to his chest. He was hugging him so tightly Richard struggled to pull his arms up to separate them. The creature let him try to explain it again, to placate it more Richard tried to make it know they weren't separating but the creature could follow him from the sea. Richard's stomach churned painfully but he ignored it.  
Looking like it felt a little better now, the creature loosened its grip and freed Richard from its tentacles. It showered him with soft affectionate nibbles along his jaw and neck before pulling away and heading for the water.  
Richard's every step towards the car was filled with more and more guilt but he pushed it aside and got in. For the first stretch of the journey, the road followed the coastline and so the creature did follow him along it, but as soon as the road forked Richard took his chance and drove directly inland and as far from that town and the creature left confused in it.

Richard learned to live with his constant feeling of guilt, he quit his job and found a simple one as a dishwasher at a small diner, they even let him have a free coffee after his shift. The people were nice and his life was easy, one of the waitresses kept trying to get him to go out with her and it was a constant reminder of the mark that place he'd escaped had left on him.

It was getting to be almost a month since he'd left and he had grown happy with his new life. He was starting to take on more responsibilities at the diner and he had a small close group of friends he enjoyed hanging out with.  
On one of said nights he was set to meet up with them, he started feeling usual, he was sweating profusely and no amount of cool air or ice packs seemed to cool him down. He was getting so hot and distracted he didn't even realise when he'd stopped heading towards the pub and instead started driving in a completely different direction. He finally decided to stop and started unbuttoning his shirt, the twisted feeling in his was flaring up and he couldn't figure out why every part of him felt like it was burning. He didn't even realise he'd driven all the way to the coast, the sea breeze blew over his heated skin and seemed to give him some relief, only enough for him to realise that some parts of his skin had started glowing, small dots and strips of bioluminescent patterns glowed across his skin, in similar patterns to the ones the creature had. Thinking this he is shocked to notice the glowing grow stronger and quickly turning around he sees the creature. He'd forgotten how much it towered over him and grew afraid at what the creature might do to him in anger after he had abandoned it. He backs away when the creature approaches him but gets cornered against the car. He tries to push it away as it approaches but the twisting in his gut punishes him for resisting and he is suddenly too weak against fighting his own body for so long that his arms fall limp against the creature's chest.  
The creature delicately grabs his hands and holds them to its mouth, instead of biting and punishing him for running away, the creature becomes, loving and doting, it peppers his arms and hands with soft kisses, it reaches its tentacles up to softly massage his every muscle, the moment Richard falls into the creatures embrace, the pain in his gut ends and it is a far greater feeling then he could have realised, he was in heaven. He'd never realised how much pain and discomfort the "feeling" had been causing him until its absence. He felt like he could finally relax for the first time in months, he was safe and calm in the creature's arms. He didn't realise but he'd even snaked his own arms around the creature holding them closer to him.  
The creature delicately slipped his unbuttoned shirt off his shoulders and started to work on his pants, the belt gave it some trouble but his love was being unusually quiet since their last meeting so it wasn't difficult to eventually remove it.  
Richard hadn't even realised he was now completely naked until the cool sea breeze brushed against his sensitive part. He'd been so lost in the haze of being pain free he hadn't realised what was happening.  
The creature's skin started glowing brighter and fear started to grip him after his last experience with this.  
He pulled away a little but the creature pulled him back,  
The creature understood, a lot of sea life and creatures didn't like staying in one place and would roam, he only wished his mate had made it easier to find him so they both could have found pleasurable release during this month apart and not have to wait and hold in all their desires until the mating cycle night. At least tonight promised to be wild, both of them overly aroused and animal in their desires, it might even last longer than last time, he did have to try and keep his wits about him this time though and not over do it like before. But his mate sure liked to give him a challenge and tease him for tonight.  
It was only this worry that their mating might last well into the morning hours did the creature manage to think of moving them to a more secluded spot. He escorted his love into the water and decided to swim them to the perfect place. His love resisted at entering the water at first but after removing the last of his coverings completely and ghosting over his incredibly sensitive limb, he became putty in his hands and fell into his strong embrace.  
It wasn't long before he found something to his liking, a small rocky island just off the coast, it would shelter them from the elements and was too small to be of any use to people. He found a hidden cave carved into it over time and set his love down beneath it's cover.  
Now they could be together.  
He wanted his love to remember this night, to make him never want to leave him again. If he happened to tease his love a little in return then that was just to make this more interesting.  
He began licking and coiling around his loves most sensitive part, they let out one of their adorable little gasps and that alone made him was to forget his plan and pleasure his love to climax right then and there, but no he held back, he had a plan, his love made him wait and so they could too.  
He worked slowly, making sure to give attention to every part of him, he'd wrap and coil around his cock, lightly squeezing and teasing the tip, he'd slowly glide down and begin working on his balls, one then the other, then both. Massaging and rubbing them over. They were still soft and smooth even after all this time, just like he remembered. His love's limb was now fully erect and he knew it would barely take a touch from him to send him to orgasm, but he wasn't ready yet for him to release, he wanted to do it together.  
The creature had been making him delirious with its motions, it was so slow and seemed to be trying to get him to the edge but making no effort to go further. He was panting and gasping from it all and was sure now that the creature had finally gotten him fully erect it would claim its prize from him. He twitched and shifted, trying to rub his leg against it to make it orgasm but the creature was in the way. He ended up bringing his hand down after the creature stopped for too long. It was infuriating, nothing he did could cause his release, he tried so hard, he ended up whining in frustration and looking to the creature to see if it intended to end his torture. The creature instead look wholly amused by his fruitless efforts and chuckled at him, desperate he reached out and tried to grab one of the creatures hands to try and place there but the creature resisted and instead went to his head and brushed its hand across his cheek, rubbing its thumb softly atop his lips. The creature picked up his left hand and brought it to its lips where he peppered it with light kisses. It then stopped and looked Richard in the eye, moving its own hand closer to his love's mouth. Picking up that he may have to work for his release, he was desperate and delirious enough to submit to the mating haze and began planting delicate kisses across the creature's hand. He started to sit up as he went up the creature's arm, finally he made it to the neck where he wrapped his arms under its arms and held it close to his body, he continued to kiss up and down, all along his jawline. Once the creature was satisfied, it pushed forward, cradling him back onto the ground where it sat over him and began to return the kisses in kind, their mouths ended up meeting and both were unexpected by how heated it became. The creature's long tongue invaded his love's mouth, passing easily through but that didn't stop his love from fighting towards his mouth. His love may have thought he had him distracted because they started to try and grind against them but some well placed tentacles put a stop to that. His love whined against his mouth and it was intoxicating, playing with them like this, having them beg him for more.  
He decided he should probably get started otherwise his love will be waiting till sunrise for him. He lifted off his love and rolled beside them, now on his side he began to extend out his hidden tentacle, it is much smaller and shorter than his others, and while all of them act as a reproductive organ, this one was the most sensitive and his main one he'd use for if he wanted to mate with a female.  
He extended it fully and then began to slowly move his love's head down towards it, even using his tentacles to drag him down a bit so they didn't have to bend so much. His love was a bit surprised at first but after reminding him of his own need he'd helped grow previously, he figured out he wanted him to return the favour. Hesitantly his love moved towards him, he was so cute, he'd obviously never done something like this before but he took his other tentacles fine so he wasn't worried about him having trouble with this one.  
He decided it might be easier for him if he was on his back so he turned over and his love sat up over him. Eventually after some hesitation, his love slowly licked his tip. Anything his love did to him put him through ecstasy but he'd never had someone to do this for him before. His love started slow and unsure, just playing with the tip, licking it before taking the plunge and putting it in his mouth. He really wanted to thrust the entire thing inside but held back letting his love dictate this and please him himself. All their previous love making had been very one sided because of the net, but this time he was going to revel in his love doting on him.  
Trying to please him.  
Finally he started to become more confident and started licking and sucking his cock with more energy. He wasn't inserting it as deeply as the creature had on previous occasions but made up for it by bringing his hands up to rub the rest that was exposed. He could feel himself grow, his love was good but very inexperienced, he was struggling to get him to the edge like he'd managed for him. Eventually he couldn't take it any longer, he sat up and placed his legs on either side of his love, he pushed them to their back and repositioned himself in front of them so he could thrust easier. His love was a little shocked but quickly started licking his tip again. Knowing this wouldn't be enough he started to shift himself further inside. His love resisted at first gagging around him but he knew this would be easier for him than his tentacles from the last cycle. Once he was nearly half way in and filling up most of his love's mouth he stopped and let him adjust, he began licking and sucking again, the creature was so overwhelmed by the feeling that he started rhythmically thrusting in and out of his mouth. His love struggled to keep up and the creature was so lost to his lust that he had to make great efforts to remember just to let him breathe.  
Finally he was getting close and with one final push he forced his cock all the way in, well down his throat and released down his throat. He wanted to have his love have every part of him again like last time but knew that would be a mistake. After what he deemed enough he started to remove his cock, leaving just the head in his love's mouth so they could enjoy the taste and the excess would be able to run out over their mouth so they didn't choke. His love swallowed an admirable amount but his efforts were starting to slow and struggle so he decided to remove himself and instead use the last of it to cover his love's body.  
He helped his love sit up and waited for them to recover from him before moving down and rewarding him for his efforts.  
He sheathed his cock within his second jaw and started working it again, it had died down a little from not being worked but quickly returned to its previous state. He decided to tease his love one last little time, pausing right before going even harder and causing them to orgasm. He sucked up every drop, his love definitely did not have as large a supply as he did but it tasted all the sweeter for it. He was also determined to empty him as much as possible to make sure he had room for him later on.

Richard wasn't sure if he'd be able to return to his normal life after all this. Thoughts of running away with the fish man like some kind of fairy tale crossed his mind, like meeting a mermaid, but less sending sailors to their doom and more sending him to euphoria.  
He doesn't think he could ever leave this creature again, after enduring the twisting pain in his gut for a month and then being released from it and given this euphoric display, he starts coming up with ridiculous plans to hide the creature in his apartment.  
After his first orgasm, he thought the creature would stop but it seemed determined to reward him for his efforts and continued to make him orgasm until his balls felt so empty it was like he'd been milking him dry.  
Finally the creature ended and moved back up over him, it wrapped its tentacles around his ankles and lifted them up over his shoulders and held them there while it positioned its other limbs, the small tentacle he'd sucked on earlier began to line up with his recently abused cock and he tried to prevent it from going further but the creature held his hands instead in his other tentacles and lied them down near his head. He was pinned and could only watch this time as the creature entered his cock and dug itself down.  
He was panting and squirming from the pain, the creature began to sooth him and wiped away the tears forming at the corners of his eyes. It then continued to kiss his neck as it began to enter his exposed rear. He couldn't even shift his legs while it entered slowly because they were secured above in the creature's other tentacles.  
The creature went agonisingly slow, it knew it was rather large compared to its companion and their month apart had helped its love heal from their last encounter. So it was important it didn't force too quickly and instead eased them into their length. The one in his cock had finally finished moving but he could feel it slightly expand within him because the creature had been holding it back from doing so earlier to make the entrance easier on him. The pressure against his cock's sides was beyond painful but the creature was being careful to not harm him too much. The creature knew his love's limb needed to be eased open slowly and not roughly.  
He started focusing on the one in his love's rear opening more now that the front one was done. He would constantly shrink and expand his tentacle to help ease the opening and channel wider to the size it had been before. Every few inches he'd stop and do this, keep his limb shrunk and then expand slowly to larger than normal and shrink back down. Repeating the process until the thickest part of him could enter without issues. His love was being so brave, they didn't fight him and focused on making this easier for him by relaxing. He would pepper encouragement kisses all over his neck and chest. Playing with his hair and doting on him for his wonderful efforts.  
Finally he was satisfied with how far inside he was. He decided just the two tentacles would be enough, he didn't want to over stuff him like last time. He'd already swallowed enough before so the rest of his tentacles were going to be tasked with coating his love in his cum completely from head to toe.

He started grinding all his tentacles against him, the one inside him rubbing and twisting, the creature grinds their hips together to stimulate the tentacle inside his cock. It's maddening, he's panting and groaning with every move, the creature already emptied him but his arousal is still answering to the creature's moves against him. He can feel the creature speed up, thrusting in and out against his rear and working up to something. The other tentacles laced all over his body start to glow stronger and start squeezing him tighter, he can barely catch his breath before the creature releases its entire load over him. He feels the ones inside him orgasm and he gasps from the pressure from it all. The glowing cum coats his body, the tentacles flow never seeming to slow down. He can feel his ass filling with the pressure and travelling up his channel. His balls are being force fuller with every passing minute. He clenches around the tentacles inside him, having the unintentional result of forcing more cum inside him. There's nothing more he can do from his position but his body still instinctively reacts to the stimulus.  
He swears this time was lasting far longer than the first time, even with less tentacles inside him the amount ejected into him was incredible. His stomach began to extend like last time but thankfully not as much, his balls on the other hand definitely felt larger than last time. He tried saying something to the creature, to get it to stop, but he could not make any coherent sounds other than some weak whines.  
He whimpered when the creature moved and brushed against his balls, he hoped it was done, despite the enormous pain he was in, his body kept rewarding him, giving him feelings of bliss and euphoria when they were both still enough for him to forget the pain. It was incredibly confusing and disorientating but finally, the creature settled and was finished.  
It lowered his legs down and let them rest there with the creature still sitting between them, it didn't remove itself from him but it did let go of his arms.  
The creature began to gather him up and hold him close to its chest as it turned both of them to their sides. It protectively held him to its chest and wrapped its other tentacles around him to support him. It also had the unfortunate consequences of pinning his body making it impossible to attempt to remove the creature from inside him. Any movement he did either resulted in aching pain or overwhelming bliss, it wasn't ideal but he was mainly distracted by just how relaxed he was feeling now. He'd been carrying that weight of guilt around with him for so long that he neglected to realise but he'd also been longing for this kind of intimacy as well this whole time too. He hadn't known how miserable it could be to be barred from these pleasures for so long until they were thrust upon him. He has enough presence of mind to know this isn't great, he didn't choose this and he isn't sure how much the "feeling" is warping his decisions but he doesn't think he'll be able to live without this, whatever this glowing is, the creature has changed him and it doesn't seem like it'll go away. These conflicting thoughts and feelings swirled around his head as his body relaxed further and fell into a deep sleep.

The sun was starting to peek along the horizon and the creature knew it had wake his love soon so they could leave the small rock island they'd used as shelter last night but dearly wished it could stare and admire them as they slept for a few moments longer.  
Finally it moved and began to wake them, their love looked a little confused at first but their mind seemed to clear after a moment. He decided to remove the tentacle from his cock first this time while they lay there. He'd failed to warn his love before doing this and felt sorry for shocking them so. He couldn't help adoring the little noise they made because of it though.  
He waited and it was only until after he'd been given a nod did he start removing it again. He went as gently as possible but his love still gripped into him and had him pause a couple times before he'd made it out completely.  
He helped his love sit up on his knees after and waited while they inspected their sore limb. It was leaking profusely and looked red and swollen, he briefly wondered if he overdid it again and becomes determined to figure out a better solution for next time.  
He begins to remove the last tentacle and is impressed with his love because they managed to go through the entire thing without having him stop and and start during it.  
His love clutches to him breathing large gasps of air once he's done and he waits for them to be ready to leave. 

Richard knows he can't spend anymore time here recovering but he still takes a last few breaths before attempting to rise and leave.  
He stumbles but the creature always seems to be there to steady him. He feels disgusting, fluid leaking from his every hole and his entire body coated in the sticky dry substance from last night. Every step is an effort to not knock around his balls too much and adjusting to his rear being so empty, the chill morning breeze straight up him was a shock and not welcome. He thought of maybe getting the creature to help him with his bulging sack throbbing between his legs and releasing it's load but the sun was rising too quickly and the last thing he wanted was for anyone to see him in this state.  
Motioning to the creature he pointed towards the direction of the beach it took him from and was slightly unnerved when it secured him to the creature's back using it's tentacles. It had laid him down back to back so as not to put pressure on his abused balls. They made it there quickly enough and it was still early enough that no one had ventured to this part of the beach yet. He spotted his clothes still strewn across the ground from when the creature removed them last night and after another quick check made a mad dash to them. Faster than he thought himself possible he was once again covered and ready to drive away. What he hadn't expected was for the creature to follow him back up onto the shore. It hovered over him and was hesitant to leave him again, not wishing a repeat of last time.

Richard really didn't want to be caught standing around on the beach with some mythical eldritch creature before he was due at the diner.  
After much back and forth that was basically Richard yelling at the creature to go back in the ocean and the creature not moving, they compromised and Richard yelled at it to get in the car.  
It was a tight fit but the creature managed to hunch over on the back seat while he drove them to his home. 

His love could be very cranky after the mating cycles but he was determined to not lose them again. The strange cage he got him to sit in was small and uncomfortable and every time it turned he felt like he'd fly out of it but, his love was there so he trusted they would be fine. Thankfully the trip wasn't too long and his love quickly ushered him up some stairs and into a small room. He quickly knew this to be his love's own home, it was covered in his scent. He quickly rummaged through several coverings that smelled like him and curiously inspected the rest of the room.  
It was so nice to be around his love again, he just wanted to cuddle up with them in the nest he made and stay there forever. 

Richard was calling in sick to work because he didn't think he'd be able to sit for a week let alone work after the night he just went through, the phone call almost went terribly when the creature had snuck up behind him and started kissing and holding him. He was luckily able to play it off and quickly hang up.  
Now he was in a pickle, he did not know what he was going to do about this creature. Should he hide it here until night and then drive it back to the ocean? Would it stay or follow him back or worse would it track him down every time it wanted to mate? Richard was becoming more and more stressed, his balls still throbbed with every move, he couldn't sit down to relax and he had a huge fish monster licking up his neck, cleaning him.  
He decided a shower might help calm him and hoped the creature wouldn't draw attention to itself while he was in.

He stripped his wrinkled clothes off and started turning on the shower, he was so tired, he thinks he only got a couple hours sleep after their night together which alone pushed his body to its limits. He didn't even care that the creature had followed and was now watching him.  
He was relaxing under the flow of water when he heard the creature enter. It took up most of the space in the cubicle and pressed its body behind his. Quickly Richard span around, he has had enough of his rear getting abused right now and does not want to pain it further. The creature looks a little disappointed but thankfully doesn't persist, it seems satisfied with just being near him. He tries to ignore it and go back to cleaning himself, the creature after observing begins to join in, taking over where his hand scrubbed and instead slowly massages him, starting at his waist, it rubs its hands all the way up to his chest, pushing roughly but never hurting. It lingers thumbing his nipples and teasing them lightly. Richard would've tried to stop him but it felt amazing, after being so sore, to have someone release the tension in his body. He melted into the creature's touch when it worked on his back and shoulders, he'd never had a proper massage before from someone else, he was only pulled back to reality when the creature had decided to grip his lower cheeks and roughly squeeze them. He'd unintentionally let out a small whine from the pain and tried pulling away from the creature, this was difficult due to the fact he was currently pinned against the wall and the creature had a firm grip on his behind.  
It continued to grip and spread his cheeks, squishing them every which way while it kissed his neck, Richard had the suspicion the creature really enjoyed how soft his skin was compared to the creature's own smoother harder skin that allowed it to glide through the water.  
It seemed after a little longer the creature was feeling merciful and released him so he could turn around. This turned out to be a mistake because now the creature had decided to grip his balls, it wasn't doing anything yet, just gently cupping them in its palm but it still caused Richard to hold his breath. His balls still hadn't had a chance to release the load the creature had ejected into him and so were probably still the sorest part of his body. Even a tiny squeeze would cause him to gasp out and maybe beg the creature to stop. The creature started to tease him, drawing light circles on his skin where it's fingers rested against his sack.  
He wanted to pull its hand away, but was afraid to in case it squeezed in warning or accident. Despite the tiny space they were in, with Richard up against the wall there was a small space between them, the creature wanted to rectify this, so gently, he started to lead his love closer by pulling on their sensitive part and having them step into his chest. His love gasped every time he pulled but complied quickly and joined him in the centre. He had them wrap their arms around him so they didn't lose balance and step back from him again. He extended his hidden tentacle, but didn't enter his love's limb this time, knowing it to still be sore, but instead used it to wrap around the base of his love's balls to keep him close and prevent him from moving away.  
Richard was now tied to the creature, and forced to cling to it or else risk them shifting and pulling on his balls. The creature took advantage of this time and began massaging his back and gripping his behind again. It's other tentacles had started coiling down his legs and securing him to the creature even more. Eventually the creature slipped its hand between them and gripped his cock, massaging and playing with it. Richard was honestly relieved because it meant he may get to release the pressure in his balls finally, he was starting to feel himself harden when the creature stopped for a moment, he looked up at it, confused and begging for it to continue when it made tapping motion on its collar bone, remembering last time he figured he was going to have to work for his orgasm again, he hesitantly started kissing where the creature tapped. As he grew more confident and pleased the creature more with his attentions it started up again, rubbing its hand up and down his shaft. As it grew faster and he closer to his end, his kisses grew more breathy and erratic as he struggled to breathe through it and remember to shower kisses all over the creature.  
Finally as he was reaching the end he couldn't focus anymore and gave up kissing to focus on breathing, he gripped the creature, raking his fingers down its chest and groaning as he reached his orgasm.  
He stood there panting while the creature watched him purring, pleased with his performance and letting most of its tentacles retreat from him, except for the one around his love's balls, he saw no reason to separate them so soon.  
Richard managed to finally finish up his shower despite the creature refusing to let him go throughout the rest of it but was forced to once they had to leave the shower. All he wanted to do now was take a nap, he didn't really want the fish creature to try and join him on his bed and make it damp so he filled the bath up with a little water and coaxed the creature into lying down in it by pulling it into it and pushing on it's shoulders till it sat down.

Figuring out that it was like the pool from his own cave he quickly grabbed hold of his love and dragged them onto his chest. Now lying down in the small space with its legs hanging over the side but his love quickly wrapped up against his chest he let them relax and fall asleep.

He'd tried struggling out of the creature's grasp but it was determined to have them sleep together and he couldn't even move an arm or leg with how snug he was. Curled up on his side in the fetal position wearing nothing but a towel was not how he thought this would go. Even trying to shift a little would cause the copious amount of tentacles encasing him to tense and hold him tighter.  
Eventually he gave up and accepted that he would be spending his nap and possibly several future nights wrapped up tight and secure against the softly beating chest of his strange companion.


End file.
